Animosity
by AidenSurvival
Summary: Years passed by and Ollie didn't try to find him. At least the clone had the heart to rescue the real Roy. Arsenal/Red Arrow. Slash. Going to be bumped up to 'M' in later chapters. (July 4th, 2013 Update: Hiatus. I do plan on writing chapter two, but that's just about it.)


**A/N: I never mentioned it in the story, but the original Speedy started to crush on the clone when he first opened his eyes. Don't tell the creators of Young Justice that. They don't know. This story will be open to future chapters as well as suggestions to improve.**

**I'm not the best writer, I'd appreciate any constructive criticism to help me improve. I lost my touch after veering off to a minimalistic approach toward writing.**

**Without further ado, here's Speedy after the latest YJ episode. My take.**

* * *

"Arsenal? Are you sure you want to become..."

"A deadly weapon capable of exterminating man-kind?" The younger Roy fumed bitterly. Red Arrow appeared slightly pleased at his younger self's words. Ollie noticed this, quickly sending a glare in his direction. "You don't plan on going rogue, do you?"

Arsenal shook his head. "Not today. It's just a name and costume change and me making a rep for myself."

"Sorta like what I did, only different." Red Arrow mumbled.

"Yea." The real Roy Harper grabbed a hold of the briefcase tighter. "I gotta go."

"We'll meet you at my place when we're done patrolling." Green Arrow said, crossing his finger's that the younger man would eventually return and not run off again.

Arsenal spat at the ground. "Who says I'm going with you, old man. Remember, you were the one who left me **frozen in a pod for years**."

Red Arrow stood still, awaiting to step in if Green Arrow loses his cool and attempts to swing at his former mentor. To his satisfaction, the blond-haired archer didn't dare hit him. He only clenched his fist in frustration.

"Roy, I told you..." He cautiously took a few steps. "I had no idea. We all had no fucking clue."

"Sure. Like I said before, it's **your fault** and it always will be your fault. Good riddance." The young, but aged former mentor, took off sprinting away from the duo.

"Should I go after him?" Red Arrow sent Ollie a disapproving look. "No. It's obvious he doesn't want you now."

"Who in the hell can he turn to?"

The clone Roy spoke up. "**Me.**"

"What? ...You? Why would he want to talk to you?" Ollie appeared confused. Red Arrow ignored his questioning. "You head back and guard Star City, I have a feeling Roy's found a certain hideout and if my hunch is correct where he took off... I believe little effort would be put in finding him."

"Roy!"

It was too late.

* * *

**Washington D.C. - March 22nd, 00:03**

The older archer squinted as he spotted his genetic template moving stealthily to the building where his apartment resided. Red Arrow flat-out booked it, jumping from building to building until he made it to the last brick structure. Glancing ahead to line up the last jump to his open window, he closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. _'This jump better count.'_ He sighed, sprinting forward and jumping off the ledge.

Judging by the distance covered, Red Arrow deemed he'd hit the window if he slightly contoured his body to-

"Crap!" He yelled. The clone's brain sped up with reality as he realized he was gripping the windowsill, struggling to prop himself up.

Not more than a moment later, Arsenal approached Roy with a helping hand. "Miss me?"

"More like why are you in my apartment." Red Arrow narrowed his eyes.

"You know why." Arsenal growled. "You want in or not?"

"Let me in, you ass."

The younger Roy rolled his eyes, reluctantly pulling him in. "Happy?"

The older look-alike brushed off the dust off his suite, agreeing with Arsenal. "Yes. Thank you." He stormed off to the kitchen, grabbing two sodas from the refrigerator. "Here, catch."

Arsenal swiftly caught it, opening the tab with his teeth. "So."

"I hear you're mad at Ollie." Red Arrow chimed in. "Not that I could blame you."

The real Roy plopped himself down on the worn out couch. "I'm pissed! Didn't he notice...a change in behaviour when you took my place?"

"Cadmus programmed me to act like you. It was when we reached the Hall of Justice that my attitude completely changed." The archer sat beside his 'twin'. "Look, we all didn't know. I cannot stress this more enough. You can't stay mad at him forever."

"But when you found out, you were the one that believed I wa-." He stopped mid-sentence. "Let's drop this." Arsenal opened the silver briefcase, once again revealing the high-tech robotic arm. "I'm done complaining. Can you help me put this on? I've been dying to get this baby on me."

"Do you need your bandages removed before attaching Luthor's gift to your...?"

"Nah. Just apply here like so," Roy interjected, handing the clone the device. He raised up, letting Red Arrow fit the device, securing it to the stub where his arm used to be. "Like this?"

Arsenal smiled, pretending the metal hand was his own as he tried to lift it. He succeeded. "Works like a charm."

"Not quite. You're going to need training."

"And that's why I'm here..."

Red Arrow returned to the couch. "I had a feeling. Want me to call GA to let him know you're alive?"

Arsenal put his real hand on his hip. "Screw Ollie. You found me, thrice."

"Thrice?"

The look-alike grinned. "Whatever. Got any movies?"

* * *

Silence washed over them for the rest of the hour as they sat in peace, listening to the background music of ending credits projecting on the television. It was Roy who broke the absence of sound when he used the remote to turn off the TV, garnering the attention of the groggy teen.

"By the way, I forgot to ask...Where are you going to-". Almost like reading his mind, the real Roy Harper finished what the clone Roy attempted to say.

"Can I stay with you for the night?" The archer pleaded.

"I take it you're too scared to return to the Queen manor?" Red Arrow leaned back, a smug look etched on his face.

"No. I just want to spend the night here."

"I think you are." Red Arrow said in a playful, subtle tone. The red-haired man removed the domino mask, revealing his glistening cerulean eyes. "Or do you have a proposition in mind?"

Arsenal shifted his gaze to the bedroom and back to the clone. "I, uh... just say yes, okay? It's been a long day."

Red Arrow saw the man fidget slightly when he grabbed his hand. "You want me to train you in the bedroom?" He suggestively mentioned. "Unless you're terrified of sleeping with yourself."

Arsenal pulled away. "I'm not sending mixed messages, Roy."

"Says the guy whose eyes darted to my bedroom." The clone got up, the younger man did the same, backing a few steps.

"I just met you." Young Roy continued walking backwards until his back hit the wall.

"Right, except you've been vouching and crediting for me saving you all day long..." Red Arrow put his hands around Arsenal's waist, reeling him in chest to chest...groin to groin. The twenty-three year old moaned when Roy rubbed their growing erections together. "What's your other reason for visiting, hmm? Wanted a little action after being dormant for years? Frustrated and wanting your clone to fuck your hot ass?" He bit Arsenal's neck, causing him to scream in ecstasy. "M-maybe." He managed to say between gasps.

"Good," he said, grabbing Arsenal's belt loop. "Follow me."

"Can't we do it here?"

Red Arrow emitted a low guttural sound, tugging and guiding the man in his room. "I prefer to have you sprawled over my bed, at my mercy. Shut up and let's fuck."

* * *

**Con't when I begin to type up Chapter two. Errors galore in this chapter. Who wants to beta my work? :D**

**Rating will be bumped up to M.**

**Like I mentioned above, suggestions would be _great_.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
